highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuisha Abaddon
Kuisha Abaddon is Sairaorg's Queen from the House of Abaddon, one of the families from the Extra Demons. Appearance Kuisha is a beautiful girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes (green in the anime). She wears a costume that is open in the chest area revealing her large breasts and cleavage and part of her stomach, the costume has a section cut off in her arms revealing her shoulders. She wears a Belt and long trousers Personality Kuisha is extremely loyal to Sairaorg. Like the other members of Sairaorg's peerage, Kuisha respects and believes in Sairaorg's strength. In fact, Rias felt that Kuisha has a deep affection towards Sairaorg. History Kuisha comes from the House of Abaddon, a family of Pure-blooded Devils from the Extra Demons. She became Sairaorg's Queen sometime before the series. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Kuisha appears in Volume 6, accompanying her master who was doing an interview for the Young Devils Gathering. The Heroic Oppai Dragon She fought against Akeno at the Rating Game between their masters and defeated her after sucking in Akeno's Holy Lightning and shooting the Holy powers back at the latter. She later fought against Issei, asking him to use his Balance Breaker with Issei warning her on concentrating all of her powers on defense, which she didn't take seriously and lost the match after Sairaorg forcefully retired her from their match to prevent Issei from accidentally killing her out of rage. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, Kuisha and all of Sairaorg's peerage assembled and headed to Japan's coastal waters to join D×D's army who was battling against Qlippoth's. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Light Novel DX.4, she along with the rest of the Sairaorg's peerage arrived at the floating city of Agreas for their match against Cao Cao's team and exchanged glares in the arena. During the match, she battles against Georg and was able to absorb his Dimension Lost mists with her Holes but was forced back when Guan Yu stepped in to attack her. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Kuisha is noted to be very powerful even for a High-Class Devil. Her demonic power is also enhanced due to the Bishop trait of her Queen Piece. Her magical power was equal to Akeno in volume 10, given that neither was able to overpower the other in a direct magical battle. * Power of Hole: Kuisha inherited the House of Abaddon's Power of Hole, an ability which allows the user to create and control portals that expand and retract according to the user's will, and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Kuisha showed great versatility in using the Power of Hole, as she is able to create multiple portals that fully absorbed Akeno's Holy Lightning and redirect it straight back at her. In Volume DX.4, her power has increased substantially as she was able to absorb Georg's Dimension Lost mist that was enhanced with magic. She also demonstrated the ability to teleport using Holes by teleporting away from Guan Yu attack. Magic Expert: Kuisha shows great diversity in casting spells and specializes in using elemental magic. She was able to easily fight Akeno in a magic battle. Enhanced Speed, Strength and Defense: Due to the Knight trait and Rook trait of her Queen Piece, Kuisha has superior speed, strength and defense. Flight: Being a Devil, Kuisha can use her wings to fly. Trivia *Abaddon is the name of a male angel in the Book of Revealation. He is the king of the demon locusts sent to torment mankind and angel of the abyss. **Abaddon is also a Biblical Hebrew word meaning "palace of destruction". *Kuisha is the second Devil from the Extra Demons to be in a peerage and the second Queen from the Extra Demons, after Grayfia Lucifuge. *Kuisha is the Swahili word for "ended", referring to the angel Abaddon in original myth. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Sairaorg Bael's Peerage Category:Queen Category:Extra Demon Category:DxD